


It Was A Blast

by Crowlex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowlex/pseuds/Crowlex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of a hunter isn't easy but Bobby discovers that one demon makes his life more stressful than everything else combined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was A Blast

**Author's Note:**

> For grasshoppersam. Yes, this is comedic relief from all the depressing stuff I've been gifting you so far. I tried my best with Bobby... I ship these two as a brotp but interpret this however you want. >:3

“What a bloody mess. I didn't take you to be such a slob," the demon said as he took a step into the living room, observing the havoc of books that were scattered all over the table and floor.

"Get yer sulfur stinkin' ass out of my house before ---"

"Before what? Before you slap me to death with that flimsy arm of yours?" Crowley inquired as he looked at Bobby with an amused smirk. The demon's eyes then landed on Bobby's right arm that was hanging limply to the side as the hunter tried to conceal it under the table, sinking himself into the chair as far as he could.

"Someone likes to play it a bit too rough, especially at your age," Crowley continued as he searched the room for any new demon traps. "Dislocating your shoulder like that doesn't do your old body any favors."

Bobby scoffed at the comment. "Oh, because **you're** such an expert about gettin' old, bein’ thousands of years old without aging a bit. Yeah, I forgot." The hunter rolled his eyes, the sarcasm earning him a wide grin from the demon who took another step into the room. Before Bobby could do anything, Crowley snapped his fingers, the entire mess of books disappearing, leaving the room organized and clean for once.

"You idjit! I need those books!" Bobby looked furious as he stood up, only to grimace in pain as his good arm shot up to cradle his shoulder. "Dean and Sam need information and they need it ASAP. So why don't you bring my books back and boogie on out of here before I blast you into oblivion. I still have one good arm that I can put to good use."

"Such a feisty flirt as always," Crowley commented as he strode up to the table directly in front of the hunter. "How did you do that to yourself?"

The demon's voice was full of the usual mocking sarcasm that the hunter was used to. Crowley was being suspiciously curious and this made Bobby uneasy. What was the bastard up to now?

"Why on earth would you care?" Bobby shot back. He didn't really want to say.

"Now now, that's no way to talk to the one who owns your soul," Crowley tutted, a curious glint in his eyes. "Out with it."

"Go find out yourself. Yer the all mighty and powerful one so it should be a piece of cake for you," the hunter snapped back in bitterness. He should have never trusted a demon in the first place to give his soul back and the reminder from the demon served as an implied threat. To hell with it, he had nothing to lose.

"Answer the question, Singer. Before I wring it out of you." Crowley eyes narrowed in disapproval at the hunter's stubbornness.

 _Balls_. The demon looked menacing and it was only on rare occasions when Crowley's serious side emerged that he used the hunter's last name. Crowley meant every word he said and right now, the hunter found it unwise to push the demon's limit in patience (if he even had one).

"I just needed to grab some books and at this hour, I had to sneak into the library. That's all," the hunter explained with a shrug. He didn't want to share the second most embarrassing moment in his life (the first being a certain... kiss).

"Ha! Let me guess? You took a little tumble down the stairs in the dark, didn't you?" Crowley stuck his hands in his pockets as he chuckled at the hunter's clumsiness.

Damn the demon's sharp mind! Crowley had nailed it which only rubbed more salt onto the hunter's wounded pride. His age seemed to be catching up with him and the demon was having a bit too much fun poking at him with it. He grit his teeth at the burning sensation from his shoulder as he unconsciously dug his fingers into it in growing irritation at Crowley.

"What is it you want from me? I'm busy and the boys need my help," growled the hunter, clear annoyance mixed with pain etched into his face. "I’ve already wasted precious time on you so I'll say this again. Give my books back and get out."

"No need to get all dominating. I don’t want anything from you," Crowley said as he withdrew a hand from his pocket and made a flicking motion in the air, causing the table to slide off to the side so that there was no barrier seperating them. "I'm merely checking in on my favorite hunters. Can't have anything happen to my only allies and what not,” he continued as he closed the gap between them until he was merely a few inches away from the hunter who was completely unarmed and unprepared. Bobby glanced to the side, a shotgun propped up against the wall. If only he could just --

“I think the first order of business is to fix that arm of yours, don’t you think?” Crowley interrupted the hunter’s thoughts, knowing exactly what Bobby intended to do. Not that it would do anything but still, it stung and he’d rather not have his suit ruined like last time.

“Sure, out of the goodness of yer heart.” Bobby stood his ground, unwilling to give the demon anymore satisfaction.

“You’d be surprised,” the demon replied as he circled the hunter until he was behind Bobby. The hunter felt vulnerable and moved to turn around when he was stopped as two hands grabbed both his shoulders.

“What the hell do you think yer ---” Bobby was cut short, pain shooting up his arm as Crowley pushed him face first onto the table beside them. It hurt so much to struggle that the hunter was completely compliant, his dislocated arm hanging over the edge of the table, the other hand in a tight fist.

“Stop fidgeting. I need you to relax,” the demon ordered firmly as he grabbed Bobby’s limp arm, the other hand pressing down on the hunter’s shoulder, as Crowley began to stretch the hunter’s arm off to the side. “Believe me when I say I’m better than any human doctor you’ll come across.”

“Oh yeah, I feel so relaxed especially since yer ---- GODDAMMIT!” Bobby shouted, more in surprise than anything, when he felt a pop in his shoulder and the pain, surprisingly, was completely gone. Crowley released his hold, backing away as Bobby stood up, rotating his shoulder. He had to hand it to the demon, it was a job well done.

“Thanks,” he mumbled timidly, hating the fact that he was, in fact, thanking the demon yet again for a second time. “But this doesn’t change anything. Now give me back my damn books,” he demanded, quickly scooping up the shotgun as he pointed it in the demon’s direction.

Crowley raised his eyebrows at the hunter’s ungrateful reaction. “You really need to work on your manners darling,” he quipped but the demon obliged, snapping his fingers, the room filled with the scattered mess of books once again.

“Now. Get. Out.” Bobby emphasized each word as he lifted the shotgun threateningly which was now aimed at Crowley’s head, glaring at the demon as he did.

Crowley casually gave the hunter a shrug. “I doubt your aim is good right now but don’t mind me. Don’t you have to help out your two overgrown babies?” he asked innocently, tilting his head curiously.

Bobby was done listening to Crowley’s gibes. His finger pulled the trigger but the demon was prepared for it. He disappeared only to reappear in a different spot in the room. “You missed luv.”

The hunter quickly reloaded and fired in the direction of the demon again.

“Too slow,” the demon taunted as he reappeared in yet another spot in the room, looking at his fingernails with a bored look on his face. Bobby looked at the demon furiously. If that’s how the demon wanted to play, so be it.

**************

"Bobby? What the hell happened?” Dean asked, looking around the living room that was not only filled with books but full of rock salt that covered the floor in white, as well as shattered antiques. Sam and Dean had finally wrapped up their hunt thanks to the older hunter’s epic research skills but they had not expected to come back to this awful mess. Bobby stood in the middle of the chaotic disarray, his arms sagging wearily.

“I need a drink,” was the only thing the hunter said as he made his way over to the room with the fridge.

The two brothers looked at each other questioningly before following Bobby into the other room. Bobby was already taking a huge swig from a beer bottle when the brothers joined him.

“Uh Bobby? Why is there a weird message on your roof?” Sam asked cautiously, being well aware that the hunter was in an irritable mood but his curiosity got the better of him.

Bobby spit out the liquid in his mouth, spraying it all over the place as he glanced up to look at the two boys, shock plastering his face, before storming out the door to see for himself. The boys ran out when they heard a loud shout of fury from outside. 

_It was a blast. ♥  
XOXO, Crowley_

The message was seared onto the roof with a fiery red glow that lit up like a beacon, readable to anyone who took the time to look. Bobby shook his head in irritation as he stomped back inside the house, slamming the door behind him. Dean and Sam jumped a little at the sound, looking at each other again, wondering what on earth had happened.


End file.
